


Surprise Surprise

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, new husband Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The Guardians have been in a polyamorous relationship since basically its forming. As new members joined, the others would slowly introduce them into their relationship.Now it’s Jack’s turn.I’m largely interested in something fluffy and sweet (and sexy, if the filler is interested in that), focusing on the blossoming relationship between Jack and the others (both as a group and as individuals). Feel free to add complications (Jack’s been basically alone for 300 years, not to mention the Guardians have existed as a relationship of four for several centuries, so Jack could feel very left out despite attempts to include him), so long as the ending is 100% happy.Do Not Want: any sort of dub-con or forced relationship–the rest of the Guardians make it quite clear that if Jack isn’t interested in joining their relationship, he doesn’t have to"The Guardians gather at the Tooth Palace, Jack interrupts a conversation, and the nature of the Guardians’ relationship is explained to him. In my mind, a prequel to Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/17/2016.

Jack set down his cup of tea and gently petted the head of the little tooth fairy that had been perched on his shoulder and eagerly chattering away to him ever since he arrived at the Tooth Palace. She turned bright red and chattered even more, now with wild gestures to the other Guardians. Jack laughed quietly, and glanced over to find Sandy looking at them with a mischievous smile. “Do you understand what she’s saying?” he asked.  
  
Sandy nodded and winked.  
  
“Well, I hope they’re good things.” Sandy nodded again, as the tooth fairy flopped forward, apparently in frustration.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you fairies aren’t technically children, I don’t know your language automatically,” Jack said. The fairy sighed as deeply as she could and fluttered away from Jack to drown her sorrows in the fresh fruit on the table.  
  
Jack was about to try to resume his conversation with Sandy when he noticed Tooth and North talking quietly on the other side of the table. They looked very serious, and that was enough to take Jack’s attention away from anything else that was happening, including Bunny’s attempts to persuade the little fairies to try some of the hot chocolate he had brought with him, which seemed almost intentionally absurd.  
  
“Hey!” Jack said. “You’re not talking about work over there, are you? That’s not what this is for, and if you are talking shop, I may have to leap over this table and insinuate myself within your conversation and distract you. You know. Subtly, though, without breaking any teacups.”  
  
Tooth turned from North with a fond smile on her face, her hand resting on his arm.

  
Jack was almost getting used to that, all the casual touch among the Guardians. Except that sometimes he got the idea that it wasn’t casual, but he couldn’t work out who was paired with who, so maybe he was reading too much into things. Especially when he hadn’t been around anyone it would have been possible to casually touch for so long.  
  
“We definitely weren’t talking about work,” Tooth said. She smiled, a bit nervously. “But we were trying to figure out the best way to tell you about something you’ve helped restore in the time you’ve been a Guardian.”  
  
“Other than all of your relationships with actual children?” Jack asked. “Well, that can’t be it, because that would have to do with work, and you wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” He put the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically, hoping to put Tooth at ease. He had helped restore something? That was good, right? So why did she seem so nervous?  
  
“No, Jack. And we don’t want to hide anything from you, either,” Tooth said, still serious.  
  
Okay, this was strange. Jack glanced at Sandy and Bunny, but they now looked just as serious as North and Tooth. He reached into the center of his powers, just a little, to try and see if it was bad news that Tooth was about to deliver. Right. No, definitely not. Whatever this was, this was something they were happy about, underneath all the solemnity. He decided not to ask if Tooth was about to lay an egg, because that was almost certainly wrong, and would probably derail the conversation away from what he now really wanted to know. “All right,” he said, “what are you not hiding from me, then?”  
  
“You know that we had grown apart by the time you were called as a Guardian,” Tooth began. “But, we haven’t told you how close we were before we started drifting apart. I’m not really sure how to ease into this. All four of us were—and now again are—in a relationship together.”  
  
“That was—uh—that was not my guess,” Jack said. “So, I mean, do you mean…”  
  
“I mean it in the sense that we were lovers,” Tooth said. “And—well—you’ve made a point of us seeing each other more, and being out in the world more, and that’s helped so much to remind us of why we love what we do, and that we love each other. But the other important thing we want to tell you is that, in bringing us together, in becoming one of us…you’ve made it easy for us to fall in love with you, too.”  
  
Jack knew he must look almost comically surprised at he glanced around at the others. North was grinning, of course, Sandy pressed his hands together like he had when Jack had taken the oath—and really, that now seemed way too much like a marriage ceremony in his memory—and Bunny offered him a shy smile, of all things. Jack slumped down into the pillows. “I’ve never had even one person confess love for me,” he said.  
  
“So…” Tooth went on tentatively, “we know this is unusual. But we all do really love you, and we’ve reached the point where we feel that we can be physical with each other again, and we wanted you to be aware of how things stood, so you wouldn’t feel left out when you noticed, and that you knew that if you wanted, you can be part of this relationship. Which we do want, but, again, we know this might not be what you want, and we want to be clear that you can say no. And, oh, also, you should know that if there’s some of us that you don’t want to be with, that won’t work. It’s all of us or none of us.”  
  
Jack sat up, leaned forward, and rested his chin in his hands. So, first thing, the way the Guardians had been acting around each other was what they considered _not_ physical? Second thing, or, no, maybe this should have been the first thing: they loved him! As an equal, and as someone they desired. Sure, this was something Jack knew plenty about. Not.  
  
But he did know how all of their hands felt. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to know more. And if he said he hadn’t already been half in love with them when he took the Guardian oath. So, this should all be great, right? But the others had known each other in a whole lot of ways for hundreds of years, and Jack was still getting to know them at all, and…  
  
“You don’t have to say anything right now,” Tooth said, watching him worriedly as he turned bright red and sank down into the cushions again.  
  
“I want to say something,” Jack managed to say. “I just—if I—and, and I do! Want to be with you…all of you…does it have to be, you know, all at once? Because I don’t think I would, um, deal very well with that, at first.”  
  
Tooth looked pleased, and then puzzled, and Bunny laughed a little. “I told you he’d be group-shy—Jack, that’s totally understandable. We can even take time to court you—”  
  
A flurry of symbols appeared over Sandy’s head. “What! You’ve been counting all these as dates, so we’re well past the third—Sandy, you’re picking and choosing human rules, and they aren’t even rules—”  
  
Sandy waved dismissively and pouted at Jack, then made a kissing face at him.  
  
Jack laughed and felt a lot less like he needed to sink into the floor. “Is it okay if I think we’re well past the third date, too?” he asked. “And is it okay if after we leave here—is it okay if I surprise someone with a visit later?”  
  
“Ha!” North said. “Of course! Whoever you choose to honor, I am sure it will make a good story later!”  
  
He didn’t think it would be him, Jack could tell at once. He thought the story would be all his fun. Well, that just made a good argument that big, strong, and most-human North would also be the one most easily surprised. “Yeah,” Jack said. “Yeah, I’m sure it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #Sandy plz
> 
> bowlingforgerbils answered: Sandy plz indeed! This was really sweet.


End file.
